HUJAN
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Karena saat hujan berkuasa, ia dapat menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mata yang sulit mengering karena kehilangan orang tercinta. Ia mencintai hujan, sebagaimana hujan mencintainya. / Ficlet. No pair. Other warnings inside.


Langit masih meluluhkanmu—cairan bening bak tetes air mata. Bersama kelabu, kalian bekerja sama menciptakan sentimentil dalam suasana. Dengan gagah, kau pun berhasil menyingkirkan banyak manusia. Jalan-jalan lengang tanpa suara, hanya mata demi mata yang mengintip dari balik jendela.

Belum berhenti, kau masih enggan berhenti. Butir demi butir membentuk tirai tanpa penyangga besi. Sesekali bergerak meliuk terembus angin yang datang tanpa permisi. Saat sang angin pergi, kau kembali tegak menghantam bumi.

Namun kini kauhadapi kegagalan, tidak semua berhasil kauusir dari jalan. Memilih tegar dengan payung biru terkembang melawan, seorang gadis yang begitu rupawan. Kakinya melangkah perlahan, melewati genangan-genangan. Wajahnya tidak tersenyum karena senang—itu adalah gurat kesedihan yang tertahan.

Kau mengantarkannya kembali pada kenangan.

* * *

**HUJAN**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfi**__**c**__** is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_** : **_**very minim dialogue, kinda plotless**_**. **_**Weird (?)**_**. **_**Work of a centimental brain**_**. XD**

* * *

Sampailah ia pada apa yang orang sebut pemakaman. Kau tak mengurangi kekuatan, masih juga bertahan dalam kekeraskepalaan. Tak sedikit pun kau memberinya kesempatan. Berjatuhan dan berjatuhan—dengan hawa dingin yang terus kausebarkan.

Namun ia juga keras kepala. Meski sesekali butirmu menyentuh kulit pualamnya, atau kau diam-diam menggoda bunga yang dibawanya, dia memilih terus melaju ke tujuannya. Dan kini satu batu kelabu telah terlihat di depan mata. Tidak—sekali lagi itu bukan senyum gembira.

Dia berjongkok dan meletakkan buket bunganya dengan saksama. Selanjutnya, dia mengulurkan tangan yang membuatmu bebas menjamahnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan peringatanmu, ia hanya ingin menyentuh sang batu penanda. Sekali, ia tersenyum sungguh-sungguh padamu—berkatmu, satu nama tetap terlihat sebagaimana sedia kala, bersih dari debu dan tanah yang biasa merajai pemakaman terbuka.

"_Tousan_, aku datang."

Kau mendengar suaranya dan membawanya pergi. Angin membantumu melakukan misi sederhana ini. Kau akhirnya memilih mengalah dan menarik sedikit rinaimu kembali. Kau mendadak ingin memberikan padanya secercah sinar mentari—tentu saja, ini masih siang hari.

Sekonyong-konyong, ia justru mendongak bagaikan melancarkan protes tanpa suara. Kau mengalami dilema, kau tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan sebenarnya. Namun, petunjuk itu pun ia berikan secara cuma-cuma. Ia melepaskan payung pelindungnya dan membiarkan tiap tetesmu membasahi tubuhnya.

Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Pun demikian, Ia masih mendongak dengan angkuh yang tersiar. Berusaha tegar, ia menghadapimu yang kembali menyerang tanpa gentar. Dan baginya, kau adalah alasan yang tepat untuk menenggelamkan semua pedih dalam samar.

Akhirnya ia menyerah. Kepalanya kini tertunduk lelah. Helai pirang pucatnya berjatuhan tak tentu arah—sebagian menempel pada tubuh yang sudah basah. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk memeluk batu penanda yang tetap bergeming pasrah.

"_Tousan_ … _Tousan_ …."

Kau kini bisa melihat kekalutan yang melebur dengan beningmu. Jika memutar ulang tiap memori, kau akan mendapatkan bahwa selalu seperti ini tiap kau menunjukkan kekuasaanmu. Ia akan tersedu; tersedu, dan mengadu, dan membisu, dan terpaku. Mungkinkah ia memang menunggu?

Mungkin benar—Yamanaka Ino begitu mencintaimu, hujan. Walau sebagian dari cintanya hanyalah sebagai alasan, tapi selalu kau setia menjadi teman. Kau mengantarkan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk kemudian bercengkrama dengan sang ayah yang telah dipanggil Tuhan. Mengaburkan semua air mata yang ditumpahkan dan menyamarkannya sebagai tetes air mata langit yang tak terelakkan.

Sungguh, jika kau mempunyai mata, mungkin akan berbinar karena penantiannya terhadapmu. Jika kau mempunyai mulut, mungkin kau akan melengkungkan senyum karena pendambaannya tentangmu. Jika kau mempunyai hati, mungkin kau tersentuh oleh besarnya harapan padamu. Dan jika kau mempunyai tangan, mungkin kau tak segan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanmu.

Namun, bagimu yang hanya memiliki rintik sebagai wujud, hadiah yang bisa kauberikan padanya hanyalah mundur dari singgasana. Mengembalikan hari pada raja siang yang berkuasa. Lalu jika surya sudah kembali perkasa, kau akan mendapatinya berdiri tegak dan menutup payungnya. Di bawah langit biru cerah, kesedihan akan menguap dari wajahnya.

Sebelum kau menghilang dengan perasaan tak berdaya, kau akan melihatnya tertawa. Mungkin hanya sementara dan mungkin pikiranmu adalah dosa. Tapi, kau menanti-nanti saat ia akan kembali untuk memasrahkan dirinya pada kehendakmu yang bekerja. Kau tidak lagi peduli jika saat itu kau akan kembali dikorbankan untuk dicaci atas setiap tetes air yang mengalir dari matanya.

Karena itu, kali ini giliranmu untuk menunggu. Menunggu sampai saatnya ia meminta waktu untuk kembali bertemu ….

*****終わり*****

* * *

Ini apa?

Saya ... juga nggak tahu. /dordor.

Intinya, ini hanya sebuah _fanfict_ singkat yang saya buat pas hujan entah kapan dan baru saya _publish_ sekarang-sekarang. _Plotless_, seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas. Tapi moga-moga, masih cukup dapat dimengerti dan dapat dinikmati X"""")) *nggak yakin*

Yoweis, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
